godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert McLane
Gilbert McLane is a character introduced in God Eater 2. He's a member of special forces Blood. He has 5 years of combat experience as a regular God Eater. His nickname is "Gil". History Gilbert was a regular first generation God Eater for five years at the Glasgow Branch with his superior Kate and her lover Haruomi. On a certain mission, they encountered a Rufus Caligula which damaged Kate's God Arc armlet and escaped after she pierced it with her broken God Arc. In order to stop herself from mutating, Kate asked Gilbert to kill her which he did and had to devour her with his God Arc. This incident created rumors of Gilbert as a superior killer, "Fragging Gil". A few years later, Gilbert is recruited into Blood and becomes Romeo's foil in behavior often at ends against each other. After the Friar arrives at Anagura, Gilbert reunites with Haruomi who had been transferred to the Far East Branch as 4th Unit's new captain. Soon after the reunion, Rufus Caligula appears again so Gilbert, the Protagonist, and Haruomi hunt it down once and for all which then awakens Gilbert's Power of Blood and Blood Art potential. Later on, Gilbert confronts Romeo's decreased morale by telling him to quit fighting if he can't keep up. In response, Romeo becomes angry and reveals his jealousy and inferiority concerns to the team of being the weakest member. During the Romeo's runaway period, Gilbert expresses worry for Romeo, and when Romeo calls Blood for back-up, Gilbert amicably commends Romeo and tells him not to run away again to Romeo's comfort. When Romeo runs out to check on an old couple at the outskirts of Anagura, Gilbert tries to stop Romeo but is stopped by Julius who follows instead. Following Romeo's funeral, Gilbert and the rest of Blood avenge Romeo by taking down the scar-eyed Marduk. At the last battle against the Person Who Opens the World in attempt to save Julius and save the world, Gilbert tells the protagonist to finish the fight for Romeo's sake as well. Personality Gilbert dislikes reckless actions from his teammates and even lectures the vice-captain Protagonist when they ride a God Arc Soldier into the red rain to save Ciel. While he tends to be rough in how he delivers his concerns, this personal displeasure of recklessness is also Gilbert's concern for the safety of his allies. It was most likely born from how Kate risked herself as she fought the Rufus Caligula in spite of knowing how badly hurt she was. Appearance Gilbert is a tall man with a long dark brown hair and blue eyes, he has a scar on his face. He wears dark pants, a dark bluish jacket and blue hat with fur-like outer layers. He has long black hair which he keeps half-hidden under his hat even in his Blood uniform. Character Relationships *Romeo Leoni - His new ally in Blood. The two don't get along very well, however, and often get into verbal spats. *Kate Lawry - His superior during his time at the Glasgow Branch. Gilbert deeply regrets killing her even if it wasn't his choice, the moment that she requested him to kill her constantly haunting him. He does get over it -- but not without the help of his new friend in the Protagonist. *Haruomi Makabe - His old friend, who he'd fought alongside while positioned at the Glasgow Branch. While he hasn't called him this to his face on-screen, Haruomi calls him "Flagging Gil" while discussing what happened the day of Kate's death with the Protagonist. Trivia *Gilbert's Power of Blood gives all members on the field attack up two levels. *Gilbert's Blood Art is Crimson Glide. *During his time as a regular God Eater, he used an Old-Type God Arc (Charge Spear/Buckler). The change from an Old-Type to a New-Type can be explained in that he is now given the P66 Bias Factor for Blood members as opposed to the P53 Bias Factor which 1st and 2nd generation God Eaters take. The new Bias Factor diet provided would give him a different potential for God Arcs than the P53. *In-battle, Gilbert mainly fights with his Gun form. *Gilbert is the oldest and tallest member of the entire Blood unit. He is also the tallest character in God Eater 2. See Also *Gilbert McLane/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters